The Ghost of Uchiha
by Crusty Bubblehead
Summary: ...because they're all dead... except for me... and Itachi... That's what Sasuke thought about his clan. But what if there's actually another Uchiha he could encounter? What if he forgot someone?
1. The Ghost of Uchiha: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Crusty's note:** If you've read the manga 'GHOST!', then you'll be familiar with the theme :)

**The Ghost of Uchiha**

That day was quite hot. Hot enough to melt an ice cream in twenty seconds, but never to melt Uchiha Sasuke's passion to improve his shinobu skills.

Sasuke started his training at 5.00 am. By high noon he was ready to take a break for lunch. He looked for a shady place around the small forest where he practiced. After walking around for some minutes, he sat under one of the tree and opened his lunch.

At the moment, suddenly he spotted a young lady sitting behind one of the tree. She hid her face between her crossed arms. Sasuke didn't bother to say hi, yet his curiosity leads him to that girl—since she didn't seem in a good shape.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl. The young lady raised her face in surprise. Sasuke noticed she has a grace of face, but she was like about two years younger than him.

"You… can see me?" the girl asked hesitantly.

Sasuke knitted his brows. _'Yea, I can see you. Thank God I got a pair of well functioned eyes just so you know,' _he thought cynically

"You really can see me?" she repeated her question, this time excitedly.

"Yes. Are you alright?" Sasuke replied in monotone.

"Ureshii-!" Suddenly the girl jumped and floated right before the shocked young Uchiha.

"I've been waiting for someone who can see me! Well, nearly no one visits this forest, but when they do, they can't see me or hear me. But you can! This must be my good fortune," the sweet girl kept on babbling and floating around.

"Who… are you?" Sasuke nearly gaped. Is this some kind of high level Ninjutsu or something? He never heard of such Ninjutsu—if it really exists.

"My name is Uchiha Ayame, I'm twelve, single, and… waitaminit…" Ayame pulled her face towards Sasuke's. "Aren't you…"

"You know me?" Sasuke stepped backward avoiding Ayame. Moreover he couldn't help to hear that she's an Uchiha.

"Aren't you… Ita… chi…?"

The name sent a rush into Sasuke's blood. _'Itachi? She said that I'M itachi? Who is she? How the hell she_—_'_

"Sorry! My mistake," Ayame tapped her own forehead, "You couldn't possibly be him. Though you look like him a lot… I believe you are… Sasuke?" she sounded a bit unsure.

"How do you know me? Who are you actually? Why you use the name Uchiha—"

"Easy there kid," Ayame waved her hair gracefully. "I use the name Uchiha of course because I'm an Uchiha. What else? D'uh… And that also explains why I know you."

"I don't think I know you…"

"Whaat? No way! You don't know me? And you call yourself an Uchihaa?" Ayame's eyes widened in disbelieve while Sasuke closed his ears to protect himself from Ayame's soprano voice.

"I'm the blooming flower of Uchiha, the diamond amongst Konoha girls! PS: I'm the daughter of cousin of sister in law of uncle of your mother. That's how we're related."

"Uh… whatever…" That's not what Sasuke wanted to know about. "I think you should just tell the truth. There's no way that you're an Uchiha just like you've just claimed."

"Why not? Don't be silly," Ayame chuckled.

"Because they're all dead… except for me… and Itachi…" Sasuke's voice got lowered.

Ayame laughed and waved her hair again. "You seem bitter but I don't expect you to have such a bad sense of humor."

"I'm not joking. It's true… they're dead."

Ayame's smile slowly faded away to see the firm expression on the boy's face. "What…?" her voice was above a whisper.

"That's why I said that you're lying. You're not Uchiha Ayame unless you're dead just like the rest of my clan."

Ayame put a mild smile, "But I am dead."

"Huh?"

"I am dead. I'm a ghost. And I'm stuck in this lonely forest."

Silence for some moment. There was only the sound of the wind blowing the tree tops.

The idea of seeing a ghost sounded like a good bullshit to Sasuke, but that could explain why this girl kept on floating around before him. And it would make sense too if she's truly someone from the Uchiha clan. She's dead, right?

But seriously… A ghost? Yea right…

"What's the proof that you're dead?" Sasuke knew it was such a silly question but he couldn't think of other question.

Ayame put a naughty smile. Then she came closer to Sasuke and held the boy tight. In an instant, Sasuke felt an uncomfortable cold wrapping around him. He shuddered as if he was going to die. In no time the cold faded away quickly, but he was surprised to see himself standing in front of him.

"What the—?"

"Now you believe me?" The Sasuke in front of him smiled and waved his short hair gracefully.

"What? Wait! I mean…!" Sasuke got more confused. But when he realized that he was floating just like Ayame before, he suddenly thought of something that's impossible—at least for him.

"Yes, dear Sasuke… I lurked in to your body and kicked out your ghost. I repeat my question, now you believe me?"

Sasuke was speechless. "Get out of my body!" suddenly he snapped out. He grabbed the Ayame-Sasuke shoulders and tried to enter his own body. Well, He has no idea how to do it, but perhaps he could do the same thing like Ayame did.

"No! I want to try this flesh!" Ayame persisted and tried to maintain her own ghost inside Sasuke's body. They both struggled and if someone who cannot see ghosts is viewing them right now, Sasuke would look like someone doing a silly dance.

"I've been a ghost for quite a long time—I think… You can't stop me experiencing to be alive once more!"

"But this body is mine! Get out you silly girl!" Sasuke still held his grab.

"Sasuke, please… give me a chance just for a day… please…!" Ayame started to beg.

"No way. How do I know you won't try to posses my body forever?"

"I promise!" Ayame squeaked in Sasuke's voice. It surely sounds stupid.

"Please…" she begged and stopped her struggling. Sasuke could see that she began to cry and it was somewhat felt bad to see himself started to sulk. Sasuke let go of his grab.

"Okay, just for this once and just for a day. But you have to promise me you wouldn't do anything silly. It's my body you're using and other people would think that you are me. Undestand?" Sasuke sounded strict.

"Thank you!" Ayame smiled gratefully. "So, shall we go?"

Sasuke slightly nodded.

Then they went off to the village.

**tbc**


	2. Uchiha Ayame

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Uchiha Ayame**

"Things sure have changed so much…" Ayame–in Sasuke's voice rather spoke to herself as she strolled about Konohagakure with Sasuke's ghost floating beside her.

"Of course it has. It's been like… what, six? Seven years after you passed away?" Sasuke asked lightly.

"Six years…" Ayame replied with a low voice.

Sasuke silently turned his eyes to the figure on his right. He said nothing to the reply.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Not too far in front of Sasuke and Ayame, Sakura approached them cheerfully.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura got near them, "Do you want to watch fireworks with me tonight? The Hiiragis are celebrating their youngest son's birthday and we're all at the academy are invited! So, you're going?"

"Wow! Party!" Ayame said spontaneously made Sasuke grumbled.

"Yes! Party!" Sakura said spontaneously too to see the excited expression on _Sasuke's_ face. At the moment she believed Sasuke will agree to go.

"Ayame, remember what you've promised to me before…?" Sasuke gave a piercing stare at Ayame. "I don't like party and don't act like a girl using my body! Behave yourself!!"

"Oops… Sorry…" Ayame grinned.

"You mean you don't wanna go?" Sakura thought Ayame was talking to her.

"No! I mean… yes… I mean… A-hem!" Ayame coughed to fix her tone. "I mean, I can't go. Sorry, er…"

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Ayame stared firmly at Sakura. Well, she tried to look like a boy, right?

But Sasuke muttered to hear the '-chan' word while Sakura slightly blushed.

"Well… Okay… But just tell me if you changed your mind, okay? See you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved and left still with her blushing cheeks.

"A-Ya-Meee…."

"Gulp! Sorry, Sasuke!! I'm really really sorry!!" Ayame couldn't help to beg for forgiveness due to the scary looks on Sasuke's eyes.

"But it's nice to call girls 'chan' you know. Especially when you two are already became so close."

"I never called anyone using 'chan' and I'm not close to that girl-whatever you mean by 'close'," Sasuke kept on muttering.

"But she asked you to the party."

"So?"

"That means she thinks you two are close enough. Are you sure you're not courting her lately?"

"What!! Stop saying useless things, okay!?"

"Sorry… sorry…" Ayame laughed lightly to see the upset expression on the boy's face.

"Well, you had enough with looking around, right? Now get out of my body," said Sasuke with a strict voice. He doesn't want to get more 'trouble' with Ayame inside his flesh.

"What? Noo…! I was just starting looking around! I wanna see my house!"

"You won't find anyone there."

"I know. You've told me about the tragedy. It's not that I'm deaf or something…"

"Yeah, you're just dead."

Ayame bit her-or should I say 'his' lips, "You always said mean things…"

"It's just how you take it," he looks at Ayame, "But… if it hurts you so much… well… sorry…"

Ayame stared back. Sasuke already turned his eyes to somewhere else.

"No, you're right. It's just how I take it," she smiled mildly, "You're forgiven."

After a paused, Sasuke asked again, "You really wanna go there?"

"Yes, I'm sure about it. Shall we?"

Sasuke sighed. "Let's go."

--------------------------

"You know, I was going to ask you this since the first time we met, why you never try to explore the village by yourself?" Sasuke asked when he and Ayame were relaxing at the balcony of Ayame's house. He was already inside his own body again. "Can't you go out to the village without using a living body?"

"My soul was trapped in that forest," Ayame answered with her eyes gazing the full moon above. As they talked, the Hiiragis' fireworks were whistling and spread their beautiful colors and shapes while they're blasting out.

"What do you mean by 'trapped'?"

"As I told you before, some of the villagers known me as the smart and pretty young girl from the Uchiha clan, but my health wasn't that good. I seldom left my house because I have to stay in bed."

'_That's why I don't remember her…'_ Sasuke thought.

Ayame continued, "One day I insisted myself to go to the forest because I really wanna practice my skill so I can be an excellent kunoichi. I went there without anyone knowing about it.

"I don't know how long I've been practicing, but then my head suddenly felt so heavy and I cannot breathe. I lost my consciousness, and when I opened my eyes the sky already went dark and I saw people surrounding my body on the ground. That's when I realized I'm dead."

Sasuke stared at the ghost in front of him who was still looking up at the moon.

"No matter how hard I called and cried, they can't see me and hear me. They straightly went back to the village carrying my cold body. I tried to catch up with them, but strangely I cannot reach them as if there was some transparent wall avoiding me from leaving the forest."

"That's quite odd…" Sasuke said rather mumbling. "You're a ghost, you should be able to leave anywhere easier than living human."

"Yeah, even until now I still don't understand the reason."

"Then you got the idea to lurk inside someone else's body to leave the place?"

Ayame sighed and floated beside Sasuke, "Well, in desperation you'll find the craziest ideas. I waited and waited for someone to visit the place where my ghost trapped. But nearly no one came, it was such a lonely forest. I did found some people, but I couldn't get in to them. I even tried to lurk animals, you know. But still no luck."

'_Animals…?'_ Sasuke shuddered.

"Then I developed my own theory that I only can try to get in to human bodies but I won't be able to lurk inside people who cannot see me. Waddya know my theory was right. You can see me, and when I tried my luck, I succeeded in taking over your body!" Ayame grinned.

"So it was only an experiment?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah! A successful one! He-he…!"

"Well," Sasuke laid back his head to his seat, "Now that you're out from that forest, what's your next plan? If you're asking me, I think you should go straight to heaven or any other place where dead people should go."

Ayame tilted her head down.

Sasuke frowned again, _'What now… Such a handful to handle…'_

"Sasuke…"

"What…?"

"I… I wanna see Itachi…"

Sasuke quickly stood up from his seat. "Why you wanna see him…" His voice was rather dry.

"Well, I'm just wondering where he is right now…" Ayame answered with a soft voice. She knew she shouldn'r said that to Sasuke but she couldn't help herself.

"You'll see him…"

"When?" Ayame raised her face.

"When I finally found his whereabouts and took his life with my own hands."

"Sasuke…?"

"I've told you about the tragedy, right?"

"You mean… you're going to do the revenge for the Uchiha clan?"

"Now you understood, leave this world," Sasuke turned to leave the house.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

"Please say no more, Ayame. It got nothing to do with you. I won't promise anything, but you'll see him."

"What do you mean it got nothing to do with me!?" Ayame got in front of the boy. "I'm an Uchiha too! And from what you told me, that supposed to mean he killed my parents and my family too, right?"

"So?" Sasuke slightly tilted his head aside, "What? You're going to help me find him? You're going to help me kill him? You even couldn't leave that damn forest on your own. I don't need to be intruded."

"Sa-suke…" Ayame startled by Sasuke's words.

Sasuke left the house but Ayame quickly followed him.

"Wait, Sasuke! You can't just leave me! I mean… I wanna leave this world too because I don't belong here anymore, but I don't know how to do it, so…"

"So you think I can help you?" Sasuke kept walking fast.

"Perhaps so! You helped me out from that forest, remember?'

"Sorry, I don't think I can help you. I'm a genin, not an onmyouji."

"Well, help me find one!"

"Why should I!?" Sasuke really started to get annoyed.

"Because you're the only one who can see me! Please, Sasuke…!"

Sasuke kept walking.

"If that's how you want it…" Ayame quickly grabbed Ssauke from behind.

"What!? Wait!!" Sasuke realized what Ayame was trying to do.

"If you won't find me any help, I'll do it myself!"

"Well, go and do it yourself! Don't use my bo-…!"

But Sasuke couldn't stop it. Ayame already took over his body once again before he could even finished his line.

"Damn you, silly ghost! Get out from there!"

"Ha-hah! Look who's talking! You're the ghost right now, Sasuke!"

"I helped you and gave you a chance to use my body once and now you're doing this? You ungrateful being! Who do you think you are!?"

"Just help me find someone who can sent me up to heaven and I'll give your flesh back!"

Sasuke muttered.

"Well, Sasuke?"

"I don't see you as someone who can keep your promise."

"If that's so, keep on seeing me inside your own body. Bye!" Ayame turned to leave.

"Stupid ghost!" Sasuke jumped to Ayame. No matter what, he must possessed his body back.

"I know much about lurking than you, Sasuke! You won't be able to kick me out!"

"Actually, you know _everything_ about lurking and deceiving people than me, Ayame! Now, get the hell out of there!"

They kept on struggling and yelling at each other, but of course only 'Sasuke's' voice that was wondering about the night sky.

"Hah! I'm almost in!" Sasuke relieved to see half of his ghost inside his torso.

"In to what?"

"In to my own body of course, you crazy ghost!"

"I didn't say anything, rude kid!" Ayame growled.

"What do you mean…"

"Sasuke, what are you doing so late?"

"Huh!?" Sasuke recognize the voice and turned to his right. "Ka-Kakashi!?"

"Yes, it's me. But if you felt like unable to sleep tonight, I don't think doing that silly dance and monologue will help. Why don't you go and watch fireworks over there?"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked back though he was also confused why Kakashi can hear his voice while he was only half entering his body.

"Well, I was back from my mission and when I passed above this area, I saw you down here doing… whatever you were doing back then."

"He must be a jounin, huh Sasuke?" Ayame observed Kakashi in front of her.

"What are you saying, Sasuke?" Kakashi knitted his brows confused.

'_Kakashi can hear my-I mean Ayame's voice too? Maybe because right now we shared the same body…' _Sasuke thought.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed now. I have to wake up early because I have to help someone tomorrow." Sasuke emphasized the word 'help'. He was trying to soften Ayame's stubborn act.

"Hmm…" Kakashi scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Goodnight." Sasuke turned and left. Actually he wished to run as fast as he can, but he has to leave calmly to avoid Kakashi's suspicion.

------------------------

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Ayame floated around Sasuke happiliy as they headed to Sasuke's home.

"Huh!? When did you leave my body!?" Sasuke suddenly realized Ayame already outside.

"I decided to leave right after you said you're going to help me."

"When did I say that?"

"Sasukeee!!"

"Alright, alright! Sigh…" Sasuke muttered.

He has to wait for tomorrow to restart his quarrel against Ayame. It's too tyring to struggle for your body two times in a row. Tomorrow's another day and he decided to keep the mess for tomorrow.

…Including the sad and sickening remembrance of someone's 'betrayal' that burns his anger and the will to take revenge.

**tbc**

**Crusty's endnote: **Hmmm… I think somewhat Sasuke's being OOC?? Hmmm…


End file.
